A Duty And A Wish
by Ryu Hime 00
Summary: One day when Sango returns back to her village after a mission, she finds out that the village is destroyed and her only beloved brother killed by demons ordered by a man named Naraku. Now, Sango sets out revenge with the company of Kirara beside her.
1. Chapter 1

**A Duty And A Wish**

**Chapter 1 - Returns Back Home**

Sango returns to her village after being called to defeat a demon. She was dress in her Demon Slayer outfit and was holding Hiraikotsu.

Sango then stopped in front of the gate that would open to the village. She called out that she was back, but instead of the gate making noises while opening; nothing happened, not even a voice called out to her.

"Everyone! I'm back!" She yelled out again, hoping someone would answer her. But no one did.

She really didn't want to ruin the gateway, but she had no other choose if she wanted to get in. She got Hiraikotsu in position and then swung it towards the gate while yelling out "Hiraikotsu!"

Hiraikotsu flew and smash the gate open, breaking the wooden doors as Hiraikotsu flew back to Sango. She caught Hiraikotsu and hold it behind her.

After breaking the gates open, there was a smokescreen, but it faded afterwards. Sango began to walk in, but stopped in terror. Her face was full of shock and horror.

"Wh... What happened... here?" Sango questioned aloud as she dropped Hiraikotsu.

She walked forward, pretty much inside the village by now. She stared and stared as tears covered the bottom of her eyes.

The village... Was destroyed. The village ground was covered in blood and thousands of dead bodies. Bodies of both human and demons. Everywhere you look, there would be blood from the dead.

This treachery is be on the worst thing that anyone could feel or see. Death was everywhere. On the ground, in the air, not a single being moved.

Sango couldn't move, her legs won't listen, not any part of her body would. All she felt was a limb body, a body that made her fall to the ground with tears springing down her face. Hands covered her sobbing face. No tears stopped, not one. They all rush down her face without a stop.

Before anything else could happen, there was a crashing sound of wooden houses falling.

Sango looked up to see what it could be, but she didn't see anything. She was positive that there was a noise, yet nothing moved when she looked up. Her tears seem to have dry once she heard something.

Sango stumbling stood and went to grab Hiraikotsu from the ground. She held it as she putted on a serious face. Hiraikotsu was held behind her back, like usual. Sango took slow and quiet steps as she headed forward.

She watched and listened to the place carefully. Wondering if something really is alive somewhere in this death place.

Then, all of a sudden she heard a noise. Sango turn directly to where she believe the noise was at. But nothing moved. All that moved was the fall of a wooden stick on top of a rooftop of an house.

She walked closer to the house that had moved. Slowly and quietly she stepped. She stopped once she thought that the distance between her and the broken house was good enough.

Sango didn't know what to do, all she did now was watch the house carefully or maybe something might just attack while she was off guard.

A loud crash sound rang the place. Sango was about to stand in front of the broken door when another loud crash came at the door like an explosion, making Sango fly back as she falls to the ground. Hitting her bottom and back.

Sango sat up, holding a hand to her head like she had a headache or something. When she opened her eyes, the creature standing in front of her was wrestling a demon's body part with its jaw.

Sango then lit up a happy face as she stand to run toward the creature. She wrapped her arms around its furry neck.

"Kirara! I'm so glad to see that you're alright!" Sango said, excitement filling her. Kirara just purr as she rubbed her furry head onto Sango. They could of continued, but now is not the time to.

"What happened here?" Sango said out loud, while eyeing the whole place. Kirara then gripped Sango's arm and tries tugging her somewhere.

Sango looked surprised of not knowing what Kirara wanted, but she followed anyway.

Once they both reached the place Kirara pointed out, it was a small house which now looks as if torn down, which probably has been by demons.

Kirara let go of Sango's arm and ran inside. "Wait! Kirara!" Sango yelled, while running to catch up to her. Luckily, the inside doesn't seem like it was going to drop any sooner now.

Sango just stare as she continues forward to where Kirara was. She heard the sound Kirara was making, so she ran to see what was up. And when she did, she wished she had never seen what she just saw.

**Author's Note: Hi everyone who reads this! Thank you for taking your time to read my first Sango fanfic. I really do hope you enjoyed it and stay with me for the next chapter to come. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Duty And A Wish**

**Chapter 2 - Sorrow Story**

Sango didn't know what had happened, but she would never ever wanted something as terrible like this to happened.

A boy was laid at a corner, near many dead bodies along with demon dead parts. Sango ran towards him with horror. She sat down on both knees and picked his head up.

Tears shown as Sango looked down at the bloody boy. Teardrops falling onto the small boy's cheek, waking him up weakly.

"Kohaku..." Sango said quietly to herself with so much tears sliding down her face, while Kirara on the other hand had her ears bend down showing complete sadness.

Sango walked towards Kohaku step by step, not able to control herself well enough.

Before she knew it, Sango fell on her knees with tears as Kirara stayed near, still in her transformed state.

Sango held her brother's head, which is still attached to his body, luckily. Droplets of tears fell on Kohaku's face, making his eyes flutter open, barely.

"Si...ster?" The boy said, not completely gone. He had so much injuries with blood staining all over. But when Kohaku's mouth open with words, Sango's eyes widen with shock and a bit grateful for not taking Kohaku quite yet.

Sango couldn't say anything from the sudden surprise, but was too glad and just gave Kohaku a hug to let him know how she felt instead of speaking. Kirara was also glad since she gave a purr while rubbing her head to the both of them.

Kohaku had a confused face, not knowing what just happened but later then he understand and gave a smile. Even though there were little blood drops at the corner of his mouth.

Sango just remembered something right after she pulled Kohaku to face her.

"I know it might be bad now, but... Kohaku, please tell me what happened here." Sango asked him with a serious look. Kohaku of course understand and nodded.

They all sat there as Kohaku began to tell the story:

**Flashback - Kohaku's P.O.V.**

I saw my sister, Sango, left the village because we heard there was a demon somewhere near the next village. The wooden gate door closed behind her as she left.

Everyone in the village were happy and kind like any other days, people doing this and that as work while the little ones train as slayers.

My sister left Kirara behind, so she and I were just walking around and before we even got a chance to take a step any further in our house, I heard a villager yell and scream something while running in panic.

Everyone was staring at the screaming man as my father went up to the man asking questions and trying to calm him down.

"Slayers, get ready!" My father yelled out loud before he ran for weapons.

I was confused, _'could something have happened?'_ I asked myself, not even knowing the answer. Kirara jumped on my right shoulder, then I started to run up to my father and ask him.

"Father, did something happen?" My father turned around to look at me, his eyes filled with concerned. And a little of something else.

"Kohaku, there's a time for something, but now is not the time to explain everything. All you have to know is that you must stay here and protect the villagers." My father told me while getting his other stuff and left out the door.

"But father... I-" I said as I ran after him.

"Kohaku, enough! Do what you are told!" He said to me, angrily. Trying to make me understand, but... I don't understand, it felt like I'm being left out. Alone.

Our ground suddenly rambled, causing panics and more screaming. Of course our slayers were confused of what just happened.

"What just happened?!" A slayer said, getting his balanced again.

Everyone then turned around to hear the villager near the front gate yell while running far away as possible.

Thousands and thousands of demons appear on top of the gateway and more to come. Flying towards every villagers they can see.

"How did the demons reach us so fast?! Weren't they just coming?!" My father asked loudly, more to himself than towards the others.

"Sir!" A slayer popped out and ran towards the leader of the group.

"What is it?" My father asked, hoping the news is the answers to his unknown questions.

"Th-The guy, who told us that demons were coming, he's... He's dead." The slayer answered, bringing shock to people's faces.

"Did demons com from the other side as well?" Father asked him as the other slayers began to fight the demons who are coming in closer.

"No sir, it seems like he died by poison."

"Poison?" Father said in question.

"Yes, from the inside."

I turned to my father, wondering what next. But he told the slayer to start his attack, since demons are now destroying some houses.

Luckily, I was already in my Demon Slayer outfit. Kirara transformed to her fighting state as I took out my chain-sickle, running towards a demon...

**Author's Note - The next chapter will be the continuation of Kohaku's flashback. ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please REVIEW. **


End file.
